The present invention relates to a lancet magazine with a plurality of lancets for generating a puncture wound for collection of a sample of a body fluid. Lancet magazines of this kind are used with matching puncturing devices that successively use the lancets contained in the lancet magazine for generating a puncture wound.
Lancet magazines and matching puncturing devices are used, for example, by diabetics who must measure their blood-sugar level several times a day and need for that purpose a sample of a body liquid, as a rule, a sample of blood or interstitial liquid, which is obtained from a puncture wound produced by a puncturing system.
A puncturing system that comprises a puncturing device and matching lancet magazines has been known, for example, from DE 102004059491. That puncturing system uses a rotary magazine that contains six lancets. The puncturing device comprises a lancet drive with a drive rotor which is driven by a drive spring and which, for performing a puncturing action, advances and then retracts a tappet, coupled with the rotor, in the puncturing direction. In the course of that movement, the tappet is introduced through a push-in opening into the lancet magazine where it couples to a lancet, thereby pushing it out of an oppositely arranged exit opening of the lancet magazine so that a puncture wound can be produced in a part of a body applied to the puncturing opening of the device. Form-locking engagement between the tappet and the lancet ensures that the lancet is retracted into the lancet magazine by a retracting movement that follows the advancing movement. While the known puncturing system offers the user a high degree of comfort, the production costs are considerable for both the device and the matching lancet magazines.